


Voyeur

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [55]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy stands back to take in the sights. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

I catch him in the shower one afternoon, but stop just at the door to watch him. Slow, smooth movements of his hand catch my eye as he strokes it over his cock. It's sexy, exhilarating, watching him work himself to hardness – and more.

His long fingers, curled around his shaft, move with practiced ease. I'm watching him as his back starts to arch and his head drops forward. His chest begins to rise and fall with the effort of his breathing, increased because of the efforts of his hand. It's a struggle not to slip in with him and take over.

I can imagine myself on my knees in front of him, running my tongue along the length of his cock, feeling his hands in my hair and his hips rocking forward against my chin. I can imagine me getting him off and him coming in my mouth.

I'm certain he hasn't seen me watching until he slaps a hand against the wall and throws his head back as he kicks his stroking up a notch. I realize that he'd adjusted his stance so I could see every stroke and every inch of his cock.

And it is working as well as I'm sure he was expecting – I am so turned on that I need him to touch me. But I still keep myself in the doorway. It's fascinating to watch him. The slow build up from semi-hardness to the grunt of pleasure as he reaches orgasm. I feel my chest tighten as I hold my breath, watching him.

He sags against the wall, breathing heavily as he relaxes. When he turns lust-filled eyes on me, I bite my lip and feel my gut clench. He has plans to make me scream, I can tell, and from the wicked glint in his eyes, he has every intention of going tortuously slow. I can't wait.


End file.
